victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1786 (ToTP)
1786 (MDCCLXXXVI) was the 1786th year of the Common Era (CE), the 786th year of the 2nd millennium, the 86th year of the 18th century, and the 7th year of the 1780s decade. 1786 was the seventeenth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1786 occurred on May 5th, 2016, and was the seventeenth year of the Project. 1786 comes after 1785 and is followed by 1787. "EoE 39 Regiments under the command of Tamas Bako cross the border of the Empire into horde steppe. They will be sorted into 3 corps of 10 and 1 of 9. Disaster has struck the main column of the 1st Corps. Horde horsemen had ambushed the weaker part of the formation and killed 434 men before the situation was handled by the Bayonet-equipped Line Battalions. In the scuffle, one officer of Irregular Infantry perished and his corpse was sent home. The Életlegelőker military victoriously storm into Karba after a surrender was signed by the Red Horde's Court. The territory of the Red Horde and its vassals now belong under the rule of Fjodor Arpad, Emperor. As the Annexation was decreed Életlegelőker soldiers spoiled themselves on the pleasures of the great steppe city and sang folk songs throughout the night." 5/5/2016 12:27:59 PM by explorer12345678910 "\\RoS// The wall is constructed, after a year of work, and the general begins to plan an invasion of the horde lurking outside of the wall. \\RoS// Rumors of the new world in the east brings up curiosity in the country, and the new Calasar leader, of the Parson family sends out a naval envoy with a top-class explorer which will mark oceanic lands. The exploration navy quickly begins to make their way around the continent, and are currently above the United Tribes of Quxan. Warnings of a storm are given to the navy by some native people near an island above the Tropic of Cancer." 5/5/2016 1:36:12 PM by nickcuteboy "\\RoS// While at sea, a massive storm occurs which sinks two transport ships accompanying the explorer. The storm brings the explorer ship off track unknowingly, and the ships faces the north-east. The compass which was brought with the ship was tragically broken by the storm. Unknowingly thinking the ships were heading in the right direction, land is spotted afar from the ships, but it seems as if it is uninhabited, which the rumors disproved. The ship brings down the anchor near the coast, and the last transport ship begins to explore it with a conquistador handpicked by the Calasar. After a while of exploration, it seems as if no civilization is present on the islands. After walking around the island and mapping it for quite a bit, the soldiers see smoke in the horizon, and decide to check it out. The men hear laughter in a distance, but as they come closer they hear shouts from the forest. The laughter stops, and the fire is put out. The troops begin to prepare, and enter formation. The troops stand outside in the open for a while, waiting for the natives to come out. Hearing talking in the distance, they hear someone screams something in a foreign language, and a barrage of arrows come from the forest. "Shield!" the general screams out, and the natives come out from the forest. The general immediately orders the musketeer's to fire, killing plenty of the native population for them to surrender. As the natives surrender, the general from Santoni demands them to drop their weapons, and the natives don't understand. Using his hands demonstrate what to do, the natives drop their weapons and are tied up. Looking around, it seems as if the natives had a different type of building, and the houses are circular. The general demands everything of use from the natives, and rich wares are handed to the army. The army led by the conquistador begins the walk back to the ships." 5/5/2016 2:24:26 PM by nickcuteboy "HKT After the rise of Storolf Iarlssion he quickly gets to work winning the populace over. He begins lowering the power of nobles and slowly and gradually increasing the power of the people this will take decades to fully implement. He begins building schools for a private company to run and to educate the next intellectual of Tyr. He sees the need to catch up to the superior powers in his region. On the other hand he sends his army and navy to crush revolts that have risen due to his succession to the throne. He also sends his son Njord Iarlsson to be the high Jarl advisor and council with the Jarls. For he quickly realises that they won't easily bow to his demands. Some have even revolted. He also forms a Parliament (however mainly just advisors chosen by him,) to help him lead the nation. He decides to invest more in agricultural technology to allow the population to grow faster. They grow more sturdier plants that can grow in the poor Taiga conditions. Finally he expands his lands as he sees the Global powers have already taken many of what he would have wanted." 5/5/2016 2:59:05 PM by Epicsauce4000 "{Republic de Lyon} Thousands from Lyon submit their ideas and inventions to the government to have them patent, one among them catches the eye of the government. Two brothers from the University in the Capital had come up with the idea of a carriage lifted into the air by a overarching balloon filled with air. Most scholars laugh at the idea saying it would never work but the Minister wishes to see it in person. The two brothers are greeted by one of the Ministers of Lyon, they receive a small grant from the government and their idea is patent under the law of Lyon. The brothers, filled with joy and pride begin the work immediately, hiring local seamstresses, craftsmen and even an engineer to aid in the construction." 5/5/2016 3:28:10 PM by alexbleu1 "EoE The Flotilla pass by the Sechitentian coast, where they spot a port. The ships are commanded to fly neutral banners and send rowboats to be docked. The Captain lifts his red leather encased Telescope up to his right eye. Through it's glass occulus he could see numerous rows of sloops and frigates tied up against the dock. It seemed very much like home and the Captain thought to himself very delightedly, This might be the one. 5/5/2016 3:49:34 PM by explorer12345678910 "KST The Sechitentian portmaster notices the banners and rowboats. He sends workers to aid the rowboats dock in the port. Officials are quickly notified of the arrival of explorers from Eletlegelok." 5/5/2016 3:51:08 PM by surveyor221 "EoE Back in the homeland, a riot is suppressed by battalions of the Kisber Line Regiment in Karba following the celebrations of victory over the Red Horde. The ring-leaders of the scuffle are found and executed by firing squad." 5/5/2016 4:01:38 PM by explorer12345678910 "KST Non-surprisingly after the famine the population is booming. This leads to growing cities and a lot of people settle outside the borders expanding the kingdom constantly." 5/5/2016 4:10:44 PM by surveyor221 "\\RoS// Drafting a few thousand men into the military, the government of Santoni officially declares war on the horde next to them. Crossing the wall, the army enters the horde land and entrenches some land, preparing for the nomads to attack them." 5/5/2016 4:34:04 PM by nickcuteboy "{Republic de Lyon} The King himself arrives at the test sight of the air balloon. The two brothers, extremely nervous put a cow, chicken and a pig inside the carriage of the balloon. They nervously set the burning hay underneath the balloon. As the gas entered the balloon, it slowly began to rise. The balloon raised a few feet above the ground before descending. The brothers, slightly disappointed decide they must make further improvements before they could get a working balloon." 5/5/2016 4:43:03 PM by alexbleu1 "KST A Sechitentia physician, Edvard Jensen, has developed what he calls vaccines. His vaccine is said to make those injected with the vaccine immune to smallpox. How it works is a tiny amount of the disease causing agent is injected into the subjects body. There it serves it purpose of familiarizing the body with the disease. The amount is so tiny it is not enough to cause the actual disease in the subject." 5/5/2016 4:57:46 PM by surveyor221 "\\RoS// The horde of nomads quickly flood into the trap, and are quickly ambushed and destroyed by the lines of musketeers. The cavalry quickly drop dead, and the nomads retreat. Pushing forward, Santoni attacks encampments of horde leaders." 5/5/2016 5:00:44 PM by nickcuteboy "URI Islandian doctors hear about the creation of vaccines in Sechitentia and begin using them in Islandia." 5/5/2016 6:17:41 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "*UToQ* They continue to develop ships and recruit for the army, and train their war animals, gaining thousands of men each year. Tensions rise between the colony and neighboring villages, and the chieftess sends more men to watch the border." 5/5/2016 6:33:14 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin ' ''"{Republic de Lyon} Tensions between the Republic and the Kingdom of Elansa arise after a conflict between several groups of French and Spanish miners. It resulted in the French Militia killing some of the Spanish miners to push them back into their territory and to protect their own." '''5/5/2016 6:54:36 PM by alexbleu1 "\\RoS// On the way back from the exploration, the ships stop in UToQ. Seeing shipbuilders improvise on better ships, the explorer whose parents came from UToQ gives the blueprints to a ship model which he created to the civilians." 5/5/2016 6:57:13 PM by nickcuteboy "URI An Islandian inventor creates the steamboat, though it is rather primitive and isn't seen as a viable replacement to the current ships used just yet." 5/5/2016 6:57:37 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "*UToQ* The shop builders thank the explorers and start building the ships.from the blueprints right away." 5/5/2016 8:33:51 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project